Such a crankshaft or such an in-line internal combustion engine was previously described in DE 10 2011 054 881. It is thereby basically possible to operate a four cylinder internal combustion engine using a three cylinder ignition sequence, wherein the second and third cylinders run in parallel with each other and one of the two cylinders may be deactivated, if necessary, to save fuel and reduce emissions. Both cylinders may also be operated simultaneously, in particular in low rotational speed ranges, whereby the exhaust gas mass flow of two cylinders is guided to the exhaust gas turbo charger and the turbine can thus be accelerated to very high turbine speeds even at low engine speeds, which results in a high torque. An in-line engine operated in this manner has the disadvantage, however, that free mass moments are generated that cause negative vibration behavior and thereby also result in increased dynamic stress on the engine block and to a negative acoustic behavior inside the vehicle.